Gná y Hófvarpnir
thumb|300px|Frigg se sienta en el trono mirando a la diosa con la lanza Gná, flanqueada por dos diosas, Fulla que lleva su esquí, una caja de madera, y su caballo. Ilustrado (1882) por Carl Emil Doepler.En la mitología nórdica, Gná o Gnar es una diosa que hace recados en otros mundos para la diosa Frigg y cabalga el caballo volador y navegante marino Hófvarpnir (Nórdico antiguo: "el que lanza sus cascos"Simek (2007:157)., "lanza-cascos"Lindow (2001:146). o "patea cascos"Byock (2005:43).). Gná y Hófvarpnir aparecen en la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson. Las teorías académicas han propuesto sobre Gná como una "diosa de plenitud" y un cognado potencial de Fama de la mitología romana. Hófvarpnir y el corcel de ocho patas Sleipnir se han citado como ejemplos de caballos trascendentales en la mitología nórdica. Testimonios En el capítulo 35 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, la figura entronizada de Alto proporciona breves descripciones de 16 ásynjur. Alto enumera a Gná como la décimotercera, y dice que Frigg la envía a distintos mundos a cumplir recados. Alto añade que Gná cabalga el caballo Hófvarpnir y que este tiene la habilidad de cabalgar sobre el aire y el mar. Alto continúa con que "unos Vanir la vieron cabalgando por el aire" y uno de ellos dijo en verso: |Gylfaginning}} A lo que Gná responde también en verso: No se proporciona la fuente de estas estrofas, por lo que no tienen testimonios. Alto finaliza su descripción de Gná diciendo que "Por el nombre de Gnár se llama gnaefar a lo que se alza mucho". En el libro de la Edda prosaica Skáldskaparmál, Gná se incluye en una lista de 27 nombres de ásynjur.Faulkes (1995:157). Teorías thumb|300px|Frigg envía a Gná, cabalgando a Hófvarpnir, en una tarea en Frigg y sus damas (1902). Rudolf Simek dice que la etimología que Snorri presenta en el Gylfaginning puede no ser correcta, aunque no está claro que puede significar su nombre, a pesar de que Gná se ha teorizado etimológicamente como una "diosa de plenitud".Simek (2007:113). John Lindow llama "extraño" al intercambio de versos entre el vanir y Gná, señalando que no está claro por qué debe ser específicamente el vanir el que es testigo de Gná volando a través del aire.Lindow (2001:147). Ulla Loumand cita a Hófvarpnir y Sleipnir como "ejemplos esenciales" de caballos en la mitología nórdica siendo capaces de "mediar entre tierra y cielo, entre Ásgarðr, Miðgarðr y Útgarðr y entre el mundo de los hombres mortales y el inframundo".Loumand (2006:133). En el siglo XIX, Jacob Grimm propuso un cognado en un rumor personificado en la mitología romana; Fama. Sin embargo, Grimm señala que a diferencia de Fama, Gná no se describe como alada, sino que pudo haberlo sido Hófvarpnir, como el caballo alado Pegaso.Grimm (1883:896—897). Referencias Bibliografía * Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2005). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. * Grimm, Jacob (James Steven Stallybrass Trans.) (1883). Teutonic Mythology: Translated from the Fourth Edition with Notes and Appendix by James Stallybrass. Volume II. London: George Bell and Sons. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Loumand, Ulla (2006). "The Horse and its Role in Icelandic Burial Practices, Mythology, and Society." in Andren, A.; Jennbert, K.; Raudvere, C. Old Norse Religion in Long Term Perspectives: Origins, Changes and Interactions, an International Conference in Lund, Sweden, June 3-7, 2004. Nordic Academic Press. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) traducido por Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Dioses Heraldos